


The Swings

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't have the chocolate, but he got something much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swings

It was nearly 10 at night, and Dongmin was ready for bed. The day had been long and full of unnecessary stress. His good friend had apparently been talking about him behind his back and he had only just found out. Lying on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his phone dinged. "Ah, who's texting me so late?" Dongmin mumbled. Rolling over and looking at his screen revealed the name of his caring boyfriend, and a short message. 'Come outside.'  
A smile spread over Dongmin's face. Outside? Bin was probably outside, then, if he was telling him to go outside. He sat up and pushed his hair out of his face, pulling on a jacket before leaving the room. His phone was tucked into his pocket. Shoes went on by the door and he locked his apartment door before heading downstairs and outside. Sure enough, Bin was waiting there with two coffees and a plastic grocery bag in hand.  
"I heard you had a bad day," Bin said first, skipping a greeting. "You should've told me. I would've come over sooner."  
"You didn't need to," Dongmin answered, ducking his head head slightly.  
"I wanted to. I don't like seeing you upset. Oh, here." Bin took a few steps closer and handed over one of the coffee cups. "I made it, so I hope it's good."  
Dongmin rolled his eyes. "Your coffee is always great, Bin." He took hold of Bin's now-empty hand with his own and started walking slowly.  
It really was late so nobody was out in the area. They were quiet as they walked, just the soft sound of their jackets rubbing and the contents of the bag rattling accompanying their walk. Five minutes later and they were where they knew both of them had been going: the park. It wasn't gated, and it was well lit. Dongmin automatically headed to the swings, sitting on the same one he always did. Bin sat beside him, setting the bag on the floor before he did.  
For a while, they just sat there. Their hands were still joined between the swings and both of them were gently rocking in place. Bin broke the silence. "So what happened?"  
Dongmin shrugged, frowning at his drink. "All the drama I told you about? It wasn't a lie like he said. He really was talking about me behind my back."  
His hand was pulled up, Bin kissing the back of it. "You don't deserve that."  
A smile found its way onto Dongmin's face again. He swung his seat sideways, bumping it against Bin's. "You're too good to me."  
Bin shrugged, then gasped. "The snacks!" He let go of Dongmin's hand, putting his coffee there in its place. Dongmin took it, watching in amusement as Bin rustled around through the plastic. He sat back up with several snacks in his hands. Among them, a bar of chocolate.  
"You know I shouldn't, but I'm going to," Dongmin said, eyeing the chocolate then looking at Bin. "Why do you buy things like that when I'm around?"  
Bin laughed. "You're not having any. This is for me."  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
"You said it yourself! You shouldn't have any! You're the one who wanted to be on the diet anyway. I'm just supporting you."  
Dongmin stuck his tongue out at Bin. "Not fair," he mumbled, and instead leaned over for the granola bar. It wasn't a bad substitute, but it wasn't the chocolate he now wanted badly.  
Bin smiled at him, setting the other snacks back in the bag. Dongmin tried not to be jealous of him, eating the chocolate, while he chewed on his healthier alternative. They were quiet for a while as they ate, just enjoying the company of each other.  
"Come here," Bin said softly, turning his swing to face Dongmin. The chains were now slightly wrapped, and Dongmin raised a brow. The chocolate was all gone, so he wasn't going to feed him any like he had hoped.  
He turned his swing, too, and walked it in Bin's direction. Both of Bin's hands took hold of the chains on either side of Dongmin's face, to hold the swing in place as he leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his lips.  
Dongmin instantly blushed. "Bin, come on. We're-" They were alone. He shook his head. "You're something else." His hand balanced on Bin's knee as he leaned back over, meeting Bin halfway for another quick kiss.  
"But you still like me, don't you?" Bin smiled knowingly, already sure that Dongmin would mean yes even if he said no. He didn't even wait for an answer. His lips pressed against Dongmin's again, one hand moving from the chain of the swing to cup Dongmin's jaw.  
Eyes closed and Bin's feet shuffled, situating their swings slightly closer as lips moved. Dongmin couldn't complain. He liked Bin, a lot, maybe even loved him. They had only been dating officially for a few months, but they had been the closest of friends for much longer than that. But Dongmin's brain was distracted from those thoughts at the moment because Bin tasted like chocolate.  
When Bin finally pulled away, it was only to rest their foreheads together. Dongmin was sure he was blushing, and Bin's cheeky smile told him he was.  
"Tell me when you've had a bad day," Bin said softly. "Please? I want to be able to be around to make you feel better."  
Dongmin nodded as much as he could without moving his head. "I will. I'm sorry I didn't. Thank you for coming to see me anyway. I needed this."  
Bin smiled widely and Dongmin pulled away, rolling his eyes. "One compliment and it goes to your head!"  
A laugh fell from Bin's mouth, beautiful and full of love. Love. Yes, Dongmin was certain that he loved Bin.  
Dongmin leaned in again, catching Bin off guard by initiating the kiss without any kind of warning. "Thank you, Bin."  
It was Bin's turn to blush. "Ah, it's nothing. But it's late and I need to get back to my dorm. Minhyuk is covering for me."  
Dongmin snorted in amusement. "Okay, okay. You'll walk me home, right?"  
Bin nodded and let his swing go back to where it should be. "Of course I will. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"  
Dongmin smiled. Boyfriend, love, and snacks at their swings. "I love you," he mumbled, trying out the words, not expecting Bin to hear as the plastic bag made a lot of noise when he lifted it. His head turned quickly, though, and Dongmin knew he had heard.  
"I-"  
Dongmin didn't even get to say anything before Bin was hugging him tightly, face buried against his neck, almost knocking him off balance. "I love you," Bin said, only slightly quieter than Dongmin had. "I really care about you."  
When Bin pulled back, his eyes were wide. "That /is/ what you said, right?"  
A huff of laughter left Dongmin, a smile lighting up his face. "Yes, that's what I said." He fit their hands together. "Come on, walk me home so you don't get in trouble."

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
